υтopía
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Ambos se besan, se tocan y ella dice "no, no", pero sus manos lo acarician, sus labios buscan los suyos y su cuerpo hierve.


[*El fic es narrado desde el punto de vista de Suigetsu*]

* * *

_**Utopía**_

_._

_._

_._

Abre sus ojos y observa que el techo es blanco, igual a su mente a esa hora de la mañana. Vira su cabeza a hacia la derecha, agudiza su oído y no oye nada. Ya no hay ruido y sonríe agradeciendo aquello. Se levanta y toma asiento a la orilla de su cama. Su mente está tranquila, prefiera no pensar en nada y - en lo posible - que dure así todo el día.

Se cambia de ropa y sale de su habitación. Come lo que encuentra a su paso y sigue su camino fuera de la guarida del equipo Taka.

A dormido más de siete horas y aun así se siente cansado, tal vez por tanto pensar en… Nada, prefiere no pensar en ello - a pesar que inconscientemente ya lo ha hecho.

Corre y salta de rama en rama hasta adentrarse al bosque y comienza a entrenar. Siempre con golpes exactos, jutsus difíciles y cosas por el estilo, que demanden toda su concentración, porque quiere mantener su mente ocupada en algo. Entrena por tres o cuatro, tal vez cinco o quizás seis horas y piensa que ya es tiempo de regresar a la guarida.

Siempre entrena así, por largas horas, hasta quedar exhausto. Porque quiere probarse a sí mismo, porque quiere ser útil para Sasuke, porque quiere lucirse ante ella; aun sabiendo que a ella eso no le interesa.

Regresa a la guarida y ve a Jugo en la entrada de este mirando el atardecer, tranquilo, con rostro sereno y - por un momento - envidia aquello.

Ya dentro, divisa a la dueña de sus tortuosos pensamientos caminado por el pasillo. A veces se ignoran, a veces se insultan, a veces optan por cosas lujuriosas. Y, a Suigetsu, se le apetece eso último hoy.

Se cruzan a mitad del pasillo y él la toma del brazo.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunta ella disgustada.

– Cierra la boca zanahoria.

La hala cerca suyo, la besa a la fuerza y a regañadientes la hace entrar a su habitación. Ella se resiste, sin embargo él sabe que va a terminar cediendo; siempre es así. Y se pregunta si él es muy perro o ella muy zorra, pero la ropa empieza a descender y pronto deja de pensar en ello.

Ambos se besan, se tocan y ella dice "no, no", pero sus manos lo acarician, sus labios buscan los suyos, su cuerpo hierve y "no, no" sin embargo se deja hacer. Se besan una vez y luego otra vez. Se abrazan. Se muerden. Se arañan. Y cuando están a punto de llegar al final ella dice:

– Ahh – y él no sabe si es un gemido de placer o un suspiro de alivio de que aquello haya terminado.

Sin embargo deja de cuestionar tanto, porque sabe que es mejor escucharla decir eso, a escucharla decir "Sasuke". Se recuesta sobre ella hasta reponer energías -aunque si por él fuera no se levantaría de ahí nunca - y, luego de no mucho, se pone de pie, recoge sus cosas y sale de esa habitación.

Va al baño y se mete en la ducha. Su mente ya no estaba en blanco, muchas cosas rondaban ahora, sin embargo él trata solo de mentalizarse en algo: Ella es solo una mujer - la única mujer del equipo, dicho sea de paso - y solo la usaba para bajar su calentura, al igual que Sasuke la usa.

Se repite eso la larga hora que dura su baño y luego sale de este aun sin estar muy convencido de ello.

Camina rumbo a su habitación y ve la puerta de Karin entreabierta. Esta frente al espejo arreglándose, haciendo muecas raras y mirándose desde distintos ángulos. Aquello le parece ridículo y sigue su camino hacia su habitación - al lado de la de ella.

Se cambia. Coge una toalla pequeña y comienza a secar su corto cabello blanco, pensando en la última imagen que vio. Para él - a pesar del tiempo -, Karin aun es un ser extraño, con tendencia a ser zorra e idolatrar a Sasuke.

Suspira resignado.

Oye un ruido afuera y agudiza su oído. Son unos pasos, paran, abren la puerta de al lado, caminan y paran nuevamente. Eso indicaba solo una cosa: Sasuke ha llegado

A sabiendas de lo que está por venir, tira la toalla a un lado y se recuesta en su cama. Pero su mente ya no esta tan tranquila, y se levanta y da vueltas por la habitación hasta que aquel ruido infernal empieza: Gemidos, gritos, chirridos, suspiros…

Se acuesta en su cama nuevamente y siente como aquel sonido chirriante de la cama de al lado taladra sus oídos. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y cierra sus ojos. Aquel sonido, lejos de excitarlo, lo enfurece.

– _Sa...Sasuke...te...e…quiero. _–

Y empieza a repetirse nuevamente aquella frase - lo mismo que en el baño - y su cuerpo se empieza a relajar, suelta los puños y abre los ojos.

Mira el techo y ya no está blanco, ahora es negro y con pequeñas tiritas de colores que caminan y enredan entre si, al igual que las ideas en su cabeza en esos momentos. Todo eso empieza a darle vueltas y sus parpados se cansan y, sin siquiera percatarse, ya se encuentra entre los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Abre sus ojos y observa el techo. Nuevamente es blanco, igual a su mente a esa hora de la mañana. Vira su cabeza a hacia la derecha, agudiza su oído y no oye nada. Ya no hay ruido. Se levanta, toma asiento a la orilla de su cama y sonríe, por la esperanza de que ese día sea distinto al anterior – _Su... Suigetsu... te... e… quiero – _Piensa él y sacude su cabeza, prefiere dejar su mente tranquila, no pensar en nada y - en lo posible - que dure así todo el día.

Porque - muy dentro de él - sabe que aquella esperanza, es solo una ilusión.

* * *

En un principio esto no iba a ser un fic, sino una de las tantas cosas sin sentido que escribo. Lamentablemente en el proceso de ello mi mente empezó a volar, me fui por las ramas y esto fue lo que quedó.

:D


End file.
